


The Toy

by strapakai



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strapakai/pseuds/strapakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison give Emily a toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The toy

**Author's Note:**

> Honor Harrington is my favourite character.  
> However, there are a few things I feel were not covered in the books. This is one of them.

Allison found Emily where she had expected, in her solarium.

“Hello Ally,” the mother of her sister wife greeted. “I didn't know you were coming today.”

“I was passing through Landing and decided to stop by to say Hi. See the grand children. Honor is not here, I take it?”

“No, she's at the Admiralty, with Hamish, in some big meeting about new deployments given the new alliances. I would be surprised if they got home before supper.”

They chatted for a while about the children and other things. However, eventually Emily's curiosity got the better of her, she could no longer wait Ally out. She knew the other woman was up to something with that 'treecat in a celery patch' twinkle in her eyes.

“So tell me Ally, honestly, why are you here? You knew that Honor would be out, and the children would be at the playground with their nannies.”

Ally simply smiled and pulled out a small box from one of her pockets. “I was talking to Honor a while back. I was asking how she felt about Hamish's divided attentions when it came to intimacy.” She suppressed a giggle at the remembered conversation. “You know Honor and how prude she can be, poor dear. Well after much indignation she admitted that there was no divided attention.”

Emily shook her head. “Oh Ally, if I didn't know you were from Beowulf I would be somewhat offended about your intrusion into our very private affairs. Tell me; do Beowulfans gather around the water cooler at work discussing which sexual positions work best for them to attain orgasm?”

“Some do. Those who are not interested walk away. We can be discreet if we choose to. We simply understand that sex is a natural part of life, nothing that needs to be hidden, and especially not ashamed of. So I managed to get out of Honor that you have no intimacy what so ever.”

Emily took a deep breath and thought a moment about what she was going to say. She had never discussed her lack of sexuality to anyone, other that Hamish a bit in the beginning. “There is nothing there,” she began slowly. “All the nerve connections were destroyed.” She looked down at the life support chair that encapsulated her. “I don't even know what things look like down there. Probably tubes and nothing pretty.”

“It could be arrange to show you,” Ally said in her soothing calm professional voice. “If you want.”

“I don't know if I want to. What if it is worse that I imagine?”

“It could be, but then you would know. I am surprised that none of your physicians offered you to look at your scans.”

Emily simply shrugged, it had not occurred to her to ask. After a long pause, she said: “We tried some intimacy in the beginning. I could tell that Hamish was aching for it. You know how men are.” They shared a chuckle of understanding. “But I got absolutely nothing out of it. It's like having a drink without being able to taste it or even get a buzz off the alcohol. Hamish saw how frustrated it made me and the heartache it cause.” She closed her eyes and added: “After years of abstinence, I gave him my blessing to have his needs met elsewhere. Bless the dear man, he has always been careful around me when it comes to talking about sex. Even when Honor entered our lives, he was very discreet. They both were.” She smiled a small sad smile. “They still are to a certain extent. They never discuss with me what happens in his... _their_ bed. Hell's I've never seen her in anything less than her bathing-suite. I don't know what she wears to bed. The handful of times she's come to breakfast not fully dressed, she was wearing a kimono.”

Allison was no empath, but she felt the bitterness radiating from the other woman. She took her good hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. “Honor doesn't wear anything to bed, even in the deepest cold of winter. She has not since she's been senior enough to get a shipboard room to herself. It has something to do about being able to pull on a skin-suit that much faster in an emergency.”

They laughed at Ally's casual remark for a few moments, which help break the tension.

Then, the doctor came back to the more serious topic. “Well,” she said, “ I don't know why your prudish physicians have never done anything about it. And don't tell me you did not ask. They shouldn't have to be asked.” She held out the little box. “I was pursing through my medical catalogues from Home the other day and came across this.” She held up the little box. “Since I'd pried the tidbit of info out of Honor a few weeks before, I thought of you.”

She handed the box over to Emily. Emily managed to open the box and found a small disk about the size of her thumbnail and a small device that looked like a remote control.

“This fits behind your ear,” Ally said putting the small device in place. “And the remote is quite easy to figure out. Go ahead and give it a try.”

“What!? Here, now?”

“Why not?” Ally answered as casually as if she had asked a patient to sit on an exam table. “If it doesn't work, we'll have to find something else.”

Emily considered the other woman for a few more seconds and turned the device on. “What do I do?” she asked a bit nervously.

“Just think of something erotic,” Ally said mater of factually. “You have a good imagination. I've seen your Holo movies.”

Emily closed her eyes and after a moment whispered: “Oh my!” as sensations that had long been dormant came back to life.

“Good!” Said Allison. She stood, brushed her hands against her pants, like a gesture to smooth out wrinkled of a smock, and added: “I'll leave you to explore all its functions. Don't worry about your life support systems. It does have a cardiac sensor, and will 'tune' down your experiences before any alarms are set off.

“Thank you,” was all Emily to could say.


	2. Going too far?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honor's reaction to the toy.

A few hours later, Hamish found his wife in her solarium. She was dozing. Her flushed face and rapid breathing alarmed him. He touched he cheek, she moaned a little.

“Emily, Love, are you okay?” He looked about to call for her attendant. 

“Hamish?” she said in a sleepy voice as she woke up. “I'm okay. More than okay.”

Honor entered the room at that moment. She immediately picked up on Hamish's anxiety and Emily's feeling of satiation. She had never felt that emotion from her sister-wife. She came closer and around to see Emily's flushed cheeks and dampness around her face. 

“Are you sure you are okay?” Hamish asked anxiously. “It looks like you might have a fever. I'm going to get Keesha.” 

“No, I don't need her. I was trying out a new toy.” 

“A toy?” Hamish asked.

“Yes, something your mother brought to me this afternoon, Honor.” She held the box out to Honor.

The younger woman took it, then suddenly turned scarlet from her hair line down to under her collar. 

“Mom gave you this?” she blurted out. 

Hamish took the box to see what it was. “I see,” he said slowly. “You were talking to your mother, Honor?” 

If it was at all possible, her blush deepened even more. The look of consternation on her face had both her spouses laughing. “I....I...” She tried to say.

“It's alright Honor. Your mother is only has our best intentions at heart. I think she has given me a nice gift. Maybe even something we can all enjoy. I am thinking of asking Cook to bring us some oysters, figs and chocolate, so we can discuss this over supper.” 

Honor's blush deepened even more. 

“Do you need a cold shower, my dear?” Emily asked. “I do have a working hand. I could hold the towel for you.”

Honor turned and left the room. She was not running, but the speed her long legs gave her would of had anyone following her do so. 

Emily and Hamish immediately fell silent, sobering. 

Nimitz signed. 

“Thank you for stating the obvious,” Emily said a little bitterly. “Hamish, you should go after her.”

Nimitz made a sound that almost sounded like a cross between a meow and the word no.

 

“Oh my!” Emily said. “That bad?”

Nimitz nodded. With that, he walked away, Sam following. 

Emily slumped in her chair as much as it was possible. She had never meant to hurt Honor. She loved her sister-wife deeply. She had gotten caught up in all the possibilities she had been oblivious to for decades. She had never considered herself bisexual, but she had had a very nice dream of watching Hamish please Honor. She had imagined what he was doing was being done to her. Emily wanted that to become reality. However, it had become brutally evident that Honor was not ready for that sort of thing. “I did it now, didn't I?” She asked plaintively. 

Hamish took her good and sat beside her. 

“For all of her strong façade, Honor is very insecure when it comes to intimacy. Nimitz has told me that she has progressed. I have seen her grow in her love making, but she is still very shy, certainly conservative. It is gentle, passionate and so very honest. However, I would never dare bring in half of what we use to do together my Love.” 

Emily took a deep breath. “Maybe that is where things went wrong. We could not make wild passionate love any more and I could not settle for less.” 

He bent over and kissed her deeply, with all the old passion. She responded to him, wrapping the fingers of her good hand in his hair, keeping him close to her.


	3. Swiming through the emotions.

Honor was a mess of emotions. She wanted to strangle someone. Knowing why she had a temper did not help quell it when it rose. She was mad at her mother. So very mad. How dare she speak to Emily of what had been conferred in confidence! How dare she give her something so inappropriate! Damn those Beowolfans who thought they could just waltz in and fix all sexual problems. Nothing needed fixing. Her life was just fine as is was. How dare Emily ask to watch, God forbid take part, in her love making with Hamish? No one watched her. She did not want any one to see. Even Nimitz did not watch. 

This rated right along when her mother wanting to hire an escort for her graduation. No, it was worse! Then, there had only been two people implicated. Her and her mother. Now, Emily and Hamish had also been included. She felt ashamed of what her mother had done. That angered her even more. 

She was oblivious to everything around her, not sure where she was going until she entered the poolroom. Once she crossed the door, she striped her clothes with the long practice of battle drills. She shed them as she went, not caring where or how they fell. By the pool, her bathing suite lay on some towels. She pulled in on in a fluid motion of one use to pulling on a skinsuit under the allotted time. She dove into the water and began to swing. She kicked as hard as she could. Her arms cutting through the water. In no time, she was on the other side. She somersaulted around and kept on going. Her rage giving her speed. 

Spencer had followed his Steadholder, but had known upon seeing her leave the room to keep his distances. He did not know what had set her off, but was sure he would find out soon. Treecats were the best source of information. He entered the poolroom behind her, checked all the corners and under the chairs, then stepped out and closed the door. He could keep watch through the surveillance cameras. 

As physical exertion set in, Honor's anger cooled and she began to better process what had happened. She knew her mother loved her dearly and only wanted to help. After bringing up procreation, and the subsequent birth of the children, Emily and Ally had become very close friends. They spent a lot of time together. Honor knew that they talked. Something Emily had said had probably been the reason her mother had brought up the subject of sharing Hamish's intimacy. 

Why did the thought of Emily and Hamish being intimate bother her? After all, she could not do much other than touch, caress and kiss. But, was that not the bulk of having sex? What if Emily was better at it than her? What if, now that she had something to help her enjoy it, Hamish would decide he rather get his attentions from Emily. The insecurity dug at the deep old scars. Had she gotten so angry because deep down she was afraid?

Her arms and legs had began to ache from the exertion. Her lungs were starting to burn. She had lost track of how many laps she had done once she had hit her usual forty. She pushed on. When she thought she could not do more, she saw him when she came up for air.


	4. The reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamish's reassurance.

After well over two hours, a long conversation with Emily and supper Cook had prepared, Hamish had gone to see for Honor.  
He had watched her push through the laps with a determination he had never seen in any one else. He knew that swimming helped her think and work through her emotions.  


Finally, she noticed him and came out of the water. By the way she moved, he could tell that she was exhausted. 

She smiled weakly at him and said: “I am sorry for storming off.”

“It's alright Love. You were upset.” He wrapped the towel around her and guided her to a lounge-chair. They sat across on it together. He put an arm around her and kissed her on the head, as he hugged her close. “Emily is upset too. She didn’t mean to hurt you. She'd just gotten excited.” 

Honor took a deep shuttering breath, but did not say anything. 

“You don't have to do anything you are not comfortable with,” he added gently. 

A tiny bitter part of her did not want to believe him. It whispered viciously. However, she was an empath and she felt his  
emotions best of all. She knew he was telling the truth. She could feel his love and concern for her. He did not want to hurt her. He wanted her to be happy, to feel secure. 

He began to kiss her gently behind the ear, then moved slowly to her mouth. She responded. More clothing was shed as they explored each other. When he penetrated her, it was with great gentleness. They moved together, Honor feeding off of Hamish's emotions climaxed as he did. 

“Oh Honor!” He gasped. “I love you so much. I never want to loose you.”


	5. The Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's watching.

Emily had not planed on watching Hamish and Honor make love. She had wanted to see how Honor would respond to Hamish's apology. So, she had pulled up the security camera imagery on her personal computer. The older woman had watch with relief as Honor and Hamish reconciled. 

She had not expected the kissing to turn into more. To her knowledge, they have never made love elsewhere but in his bed, or hers at the Bay House. Part of her wanted to close the video feed, and give them privacy. However, her curiosity gotten the best of her. She watched the bathingsuite come off Honor and saw her fully naked for the first time. She knew her sister wife had a small bust. There they were and wished she could trace Honor's small firm breast with a finger. Her areolas were surprisingly dark for her creamy light skin. 

Part of her bitterly missed having sex. She wanted to watch and live precariously through Honor. Emily slipped the toy in place and imagined that his hands were running over her body, gently caressing parts that were no longer there. 

What surprised Emily the most was the silence. Honor did not utter a sound or a moan. Emily could not here anything over the gentle sound of the water circulating in the pool. Her facial expressions said volumes. She mirrored Hamish's pleasure. He uttered soft growls and moans of pleasure. His breath was accelerated. 

Emily could tell that he was controlling himself. With her, they often had made rough and tumble love. Moving all over the room, sometimes through out the house as they had pleased. Honor and Hamish had not moved from the chair. He had kept her over top of him, as if not to pin her down. Emily wondered: *How do you make love to a woman who could break you? -Treat her as if she was going to break.*

When he lowered her into his waiting manhood, he had asked her twice if she had been ready. He did so with slow gentleness. Then, with his hands on her hips, he had guided her to his motion and they had apparently come as one. 

Emily came with them, in her mind. Her body shuttering a little at the remembered aftershocks of Hamish pulling out of her. She was basking in a glow she had not felt in a longtime. She dozed as Honor did, dreaming she was the one in Hamish's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not entirely satisfied with the grammar. Too many 'had'. I'll probably revise it at some point. I thought it would be an appropriate poste for Valentines day.


End file.
